Genesis, Pt 1
by UlforceKnight
Summary: In May 2007, seven teenagers from Redemption High School were thrown from our world into the Digital World. There with their Digimon partners they fight to save the Digital World. This is beginning of their story. This is their Genesis. Extreme A/U. The human Chosen characters are all original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
May 2007  
Redemption, TX**

Val Breckenridge walked down one of the hallways before his first class of the day at the science building of Redemption High School. He was minding his own business like he always had done before. He wasn't one to talk to a lot of people before or after class. He would just show up when he had to and leave when it was time to go. People avoided him in the hallways because of that. They didn't know what he would do or even who he was. He was always the grumpy kid walking down the halls. People would try to talk to him, but Val would just brush them off or totally ignore them. He truly didn't care about anything that didn't concern him. He was always alone and he rather enjoyed it. Although, it was boring sometimes.

As he neared his chemistry class, some guy ran right into him. Val turned to see the person who hit him. A quiet rage started to boil up in Val, but it subsided when he saw who had run into him. It was one of his classmates from his chemistry class, Zack Henderson. Zack was stressed out all the time. He was one of the people who would run into things without any malice. He was just clumsy and stressed. Val noticed that Zack had dropped his books on the ground. Val knelt down to help Zack out.

"Thanks," Zack said.

"No problem," Val replied.

Before either of them could say anything else, they both heard music coming from down the hall. The people all around them dissipated into smoke. The hall started to grow. Classroom and locker doors swung open and slammed shut. Suddenly everything went dark. When Val and Zack vision came back, they were sitting in their seats with their chemistry class almost over.

"What in the hell?" asked Val underneath his breath. He turned to see Zack have the same look of surprise on his face. Val turned back around to the front of the classroom. The same music was still in his ears, not as loud as at first, but it felt like it was calling him somewhere.

**Redemption High School Gym**

"I don't want to do this," John Sayers pleaded.

"Why not? It's going to be fun," replied Karin Garcia. The two of them were in the gym before school had started. Karin had laid out several of the mats on top of the hardwood gym floor. John and she were standing on them as the two of them went back and forth.

"I don't think you and I have the same idea as fun. Not in this case anyway. I don't want to be the one whipping post for you to practice on," John continued to tell his best friend.

"It's not going to be that bad. I'll go slowly and I promise you it won't hurt."

"How you know?" asked John.

"I've been doing this since I was eleven. I have hundreds upon hundreds of hours underneath my belt. I've been in your position before. I was nervous but I went through with it. Look where I am now. Besides, this isn't even one the more advanced things I could do. Since you've never done any of this before, I wasn't going to use an advanced technique on you."

"Thanks for that," John snipped.

"John, shut up and get over here before I decide to use an advanced technique on you. Also, this was your idea. You wanted me to show some of the stuff I could do. Now I am. So deal with it," Karin shot back.

"Fine," John relented, "What do you want me to do?"

"First take your shoes off," Karin answered as she took hers off as well. She tossed them to the side as did John. Karin laid down on her back and raised her legs in the air. She told John to lean onto her feet. She placed her right foot on his bicep and her left foot on his hip. She grabbed his wrists and asked, "Are you ready?"

"No, not really," John replied.

"Too bad," Karin smirked. She swiftly moved her right foot from John's bicep and placed it one his hip next to her other foot. She raised her legs and pulled on John's arms. John was completely off of the ground despite being a good deal larger than she was. Without breaking stride she kept propelling him with her feet and hands until John completely rolled over her and hit his back on the mat and then she was on top of him with her arm against his throat; however she was not pushing down.

"How did I end up on bottom?" asked John, "And why are you on top of me?"

"The answer to both of those questions is because I performed the elevator sweep on you," Karin answered, "That was one of the simpler moves."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two," a quiet voice came from the entrance of the gym. Karin and John looked to see one of their classmates, Colt Barton, staring at them. His body was lanky and his demeanor was quiet

John replied in a pleading voice, "No! Don't leave. This is not what you think it is."

"What is it then?" asked Colt.

Karin got up off of John and answered, "I was showing him one of the sweeps in BJJ."

"BJJ?" asked John.

"Brazilian jiu-jitsu," Colt replied.

"So you know what it then?" asked Karin.

"Colt knows a lot of things," John answered as he stood to his feet again, "He's like a human encyclopedia."

"You could say that," Colt said.

"I know why we were here, but why are you here, Colt?" asked Karin.

"This is where my first class meets," Colt answered.

"Speaking of first class, we should probably get to our first class, Karin," John said.

"Yeah," Karin replied. As Karin took her first step, she heard music coming from behind her. It was loud and pounding in her ears. She asked, "Can anyone else hear that music?"

"Yes," Colt answered.

"I hear it too and I know what song that is," John said. Before he could finish, the gym windows exploded, sending glass all over the gym floor as the walls of the gym started to crack.

"What's going on!?" yelled Colt as the music grew louder and louder.

Instantly the place went dark. Just as fast as they left, the lights came back, but John and Karin were no longer in the gym. They were sitting next to each other in their algebra II class with only minutes left. Karin leaned over to John, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," John replied, "But if I end up being the final Cylon, I'm going to be pissed."

"What?" asked Karin.

"I'll tell you later."

The bell rang and John and Karin jumped up. They hurried out to the hallway. They walked down the hallway towards Karin's locker. Karin asked, "What about the gym? Remember it was being destroyed."

"I know. Colt is in my next class. I'll ask him then."

"What about the music?" asked Karin as she opened her locker.

"Music? Oh yeah. The music is from _Battlestar Galactica_. The song is called _All Along the Watchtower_. The Bear McCreary cover made for the show. It's how four of the final five Cylons find out that they are Cylons."

"So we are hearing it why?" asked Karin.

"I've no idea," John replied, "I just know we heard the music. So did Colt. You go on and I'll ask Colt what he thinks."

"Okay. Do you think Kristian heard the song also?" asked Karin.

"I don't know. Why?" asked John.

"She's my twin sister. Maybe because I heard that, she did as well."

"Go find out, Karin. I'll see if anyone else is acting like something strange happened to them."

"How will you be able to tell?" asked Karin.

"I will be able to. Trust me, now go," John said as he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kristian Garcia ran to catch with her best friend, Brie Towser. Kristian had an unnerving experience earlier in the day that she just had to tell her friend. She grabbed Brie's arm and swung her around. Kristian said, "Brie, there is something I absolutely have to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Brie.

"I was walking to my first class and I heard this music. It was loud and annoying. Next thing I know…"

"Everything goes black and suddenly you are in your first class with a few minutes left," Brie finished Kristian's sentence.

"How do you know?" asked Kristian.

"The same thing happened to me at the exact same time," Brie answered.

"Oh, I thought it only happened to me," Kristian replied, disappointment laced in her voice.

"I guess not," said Brie.

As if on cue, the music started once more. This time the music was louder than before. It shook the walls. The floors started to crack and the windows exploded. Brie and Kristian wanted to run, but they couldn't. All that their bodies would let them was to go towards the source of the music. Like drones, they walked without any regard of what was actually going on around them. In their minds, the school was being destroyed from the ground up, but in reality, nothing was happening. People gave them confused looks as the two girls walked down the hallway with emotionless, blank faces. Just as it happened before, everything went black for Brie and Kristian.

When their vision returned, they were in an empty classroom with five other people. Kristian knew two of them: her twin sister Karin and Karin's friend John. She did not recognize the other three people who were actually Val, Colt and Zack. She was starting to freak out, "What is going on here? Why are we here? I am freaking out right now. I want to know what is going on. I want to know now!"

"Oh crap," Karin said. She ran over to her sister and embraced her. Kristian burst into tears and sobbed in her sister's arms. Karin told her in a soothing voice, "It's okay, Kristian. Nothing is wrong. We all heard the music."

"I know but what is it. Why do I hear the sound? I am not a crazy person."

"I don't think our sanity is in question if all seven of us hear it," Colt spoke up from behind Val and John.

Val turned around, "Well then. Can you tell us what's going on then?"

"I can't. I have no idea what's going on. I have never read or heard about seven teenagers hearing some strange song that leads them to an old classroom. I don't even know where to begin on that one," Colt replied.

"See! We are crazy," Kristian went on.

John shot a look at Karin that told her to control Kristian. She was getting annoying. And John knew he wasn't the only one getting annoyed by her crying. Karin shot back at him a look that could kill an elephant. John sighed and shook his head. Karin was his best friend, but her twin Kristian was one his least favorite people. She was highly emotional and somewhat conceited. She was nothing like Karin who was level headed and was not self-obsessed. Just as he had known Karin for eleven years, he had known and grown to greatly dislike Kristian for eleven years. It was amazing to him that someone who he could get along with so easily could have not just a sister but a twin sister so annoying was mindboggling to him. He couldn't understand how two people who had grown up together had turned out so different from each other. He had to stop thinking about that before he made his head hurt.

"Did it get colder in here?" asked Zack looking around.

"It is colder than it was a few moments ago," Val confirmed, "Did anyone touch the thermostat?"

"No," Brie said rubbing her arm.

With every word that was spoken, the person's breath was able to be seen clearer and clearer. To add insult to injury, water started to seep up through the floor. Val shook his head, "I'm getting out of here before I freeze."

He went to the door and tried to open it, but the door did not budge. He pulled and pulled until the door handle came off. He looked back at the others in shock. He turned his head back to the door which had vanished. There was only a wall there. Val dropped the door handle in the water that had risen over everyone's ankles by now. He knew it. They were all finished. Something had lured them all here to die. Well to whatever it was Val thought that it should go and screw itself. He was never one that kind to someone or something that tried to harm him. Who is in that situation? In a quiet voice filled with rage he asked, "So what do we do know?"

Before anyone could answer, the situation answered itself. The floor vanished followed by a rush of water shooting up from below. It engulfed the whole classroom for several moments. The seven teenagers were thrown around in the water, hitting the ceiling and other objects floating in the water. To make everything stranger, a rainbow of light shot from the water source. The light broke the classroom's floor plane; it broke off into individual colored light beams. Each color hit one of the students. The orange beam hit John. The blue beam hit Val. The red beam hit Karin. The purple light hit Colt. The green light hit Kristian. The grey light hit Zack. The gold light hit Brie. There was one light beam that didn't hit anyone. A pink light beam continued to shoot up without hitting anyone. One by one each one of the teen vanished in an explosion of light that was the same as the colored beams. Just as suddenly as everything appeared, everything vanished. When the water receded, the classroom had returned to the state it had been before. There was no one in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

John woke up to the silence. He rubbed his eyes so his vision could return to him. The last thing he remembered was being in a room filled with water and then there was a blinding orange light. He looked all around him. He was in some sort of stone structure that looked like it hadn't been well kept. He stood to his feet, dusting himself off. That was when he realized he wasn't wet from the water. There was no sign that he was submerged at all. He smelled his arms and shirt. There was no smell of mildew or body odor. There was only the smell of his body wash that lingered on from his shower that morning. His mind was racing through all the possible scenarios that could have happened to him. Nothing was making sense. He was in some sort of wacked out dimension in that classroom. Now he's inside an old stone building in the middle of who-knows-where. Then he realized there was no sunlight coming in through the windows. It was nighttime. He walked to the window closest to him. There was no glass in the frame. It appeared that there was no place for the glass to be anyway. What kind of building was this? John looked up at the sky. He didn't notice any of the stars patterns that were in the sky.

"That's a little weird," he said to himself, "Heck all of this is a very weird."

John walked away from the window to look for the door. He didn't find a door way to the outside, but one to a corridor. He stepped out into that corridor. He saw it extend into darkness in one direction. He looked behind him and it was the same story a dark corridor as far as he could see. This didn't look sketchy at all. He didn't want to walk down some strange hallway in pitch black and he sure didn't want to stay in the room he was in. He didn't which way to go. So he just thought he would go the first place he looked.

Before he was able to take his first step, a beeping sound caught his attention. It was going from directly below him. John looked down to see a faint light underneath the dirt. He bent over, wiped away the dirt and revealed some sort of electronic device. It was light blue with a grey screen in the center. On the top left corner, there was a type of black antenna on it. To the left of the screen there was one blue circle button and to the right of the screen there were two oval blue buttons. The blue of the buttons was noticeably darker than the rest of the device. John picked it up. Wiping away the rest of the dirt off of it he asked, "What is this?"

From behind him, he heard a voice answer him, "It's a digivice."

John froze. His body tense as his pulse elevated. For what felt like an eternity, John mustered the courage to turn around. He was expecting to see some sort of serial killer to pop out and kill him. There was nothing there. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or terrified. What talked to him and where was he? Which way should he go? As that question shot through his mind, the "digivice" as the voice called it started to glow. The brightness soon became too much for John to handle. He pointed the things down the corridor and the small thing lit the whole corridor up. John felt relief for the first time since waking up. He shook the voice off as his own imagination and walked down the newly lit corridor. He walked for several hundred yards before he saw the dim light from the moon coming in through some sort of doorway. He approached the light. To his great relief there was a doorway to the outside. He stepped out into the night. Taking a deep breath in, he looked up at the sky. His eyes widened when he saw that this place he was at had not one but three full moons.

"Well it appears I'm not in Kansas anymore," John said to himself, referencing one of the most well-known movie lines of all time.

"What's Kansas?" asked the same voice that he heard in the corridor. Once again it came from behind him. This time John knew the voice was real and he had no choice. He quickly turned around to see the person talking to him. To his surprise, there was no one there. The voice came back, "Down here."

John looked down and screamed. He backed up, tripped over an exposed root and fell onto the ground. The thing that was speaking to him wasn't human. It was about four feet tall, blue all over except for its area around the mouth, down to the neck and continuing down its stomach. The creature was upright with hands like a human. It had big red eyes with big pupils. There was a yellow v-shape between the eyes and two horns on the back of its head. There was a tiny third horn right above its nose. Without even thinking, John asked, "What are you?"

"I'm a Digimon. My name is Veemon. You must be John," it answered.

"Yeah that's me. I'm John. How did you know my name?"

"I've always known your name. You are my human partner."

"Human partner?" asked John.

"Yes, there is so much I must tell you, but first we need to find the others."

"Others?" asked John.

"Yes," Veemon replied, "The others that came with you and their Digimon."

"Oh that," John said. It was strange. This little talking monster thing freaked him out yet at the same time John couldn't help but trust this Veemon. He figured that if Veemon wanted to hurt him, it would have done it already. He continued, "Fine. Let's go find the others."

"Yes! I'll lead the way," Veemon said happily.

"Go ahead. You know where you're going," John replied. He hoped that he could trust this little guy. He really didn't have a choice however. He had to follow along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Val woke up to see hundreds of stars gazing down on him along with three moons. That didn't bother him as much as he knew it should. He didn't really know why. He didn't care to know why. He stood up to survey the area around him. He turned around to see a dinosaur like creature staring at him. It was red with black stripes. Val remained calm asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Guilmon. You must be Val. I have waited so long for you to come here. This is yours," Guilmon answered as he handed Val a small blue device.

"What is this?" asked Val.

"It's your digivice," Guilmon smiled.

"Okay then," Val responded, "Do you know where the others are?"

"I know where two of them are. They are over this way."

"Lead the way," Val said. Guilmon turned around and walked to Val's right and he followed the red dinosaur. After a good half mile, Val saw the two sisters sitting on a log. The one was crying again and her sister was sitting there trying to calm her down just like the two of them were in the classroom. Next to the sobbing one, there was a green rabbit looking thing to her side, and to the side of the calmer girl, there was another rabbit looking thing but it was brown with pink parts on its body.

"Lopmon and Terriermon," Guilmon smiled as he ran over to the log.

"Hey!" Val yelled. Karin got saw him and waved him over. Val walked up to the log the girls were at. Val looked at Kristian. He shook his head and asked, "Is she your sister?"

"Yes, she is. She's my twin to be exact," Karin responded. She turned back to Kristian, "I have to go talk to Val for a minute okay."

Kristian nodded. The green rabbit tried to calm down the girl, but its presence only made the crying worse. Karin got up and the brown rabbit followed her. Val asked, "If your twins, why don't you two look identical?"

"Really? You are asking that question. It's because of TV and movies that you think all sets of twins are identical unless they are a boy and a girl. Kristian and I are fraternal twins. We weren't formed from the same zygote. We were two eggs that were fertilized at the same time and our mother's body didn't reject either one of us. So there is your answer for that. Do you have a more important question such as where are we? Or this one: why are there three moons?"

Val smiled. He liked this girl's bluntness. It wasn't the shrieking honesty of her twin sister. He liked that about her. In response to her questions, he said, "I don't know where we are or why this place has three moons, but I don't really think that matters."

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"I mean why are we here and what force brought us here? What is that green rabbit and what is that brown rabbit?"

"I'm Lopmon!" the brown rabbit excitedly said, "And the green one is my twin sister, Terriermon."

Val smiled, "Twin talking rabbits for twin sisters. That's good. I have another question that I find very important. What are these talking animals called? I have never seen anything like these things before."

"We are Digimon," Guilmon said, "You are in our world, the Digital World. You are humans and you come from the Human World."

"What does that mean?" asked Val.

"It means that the Digital World is parallel dimension to our own," Colt's voice answered from behind Val and Karin.

"Colt," Karin said, "You're here too."

"I assume that all of us in that room were transported here. You, your sister, Val, Zack, Brie, John and myself," Colt explained, "Also every one of us has what I can only assume is our own personal Digimon partner. Val has Guilmon. Kristian has Terriermon. You, Karin, have Lopmon. I have Hagurumon."

As Colt said his name, Hagurumon appeared from behind a tree. Unlike the three animals, this Digimon was mechanical. It was a like a giant golden gear with a black center with a mouth and two red eyes. On each side, there was a smaller, silver gear. This Digimon didn't have any arms or legs. It floated along instead of walking.

"You seem to know a lot about this place," Val said.

"On the contrary, I don't. I am merely making assumptions and educated guesses on my observations," Colt replied.

"My don't we have a little scientist here," Val smirked.

"Val, don't start that," Karin shot at Val, "He is doing more than you to figure out where we are. Colt, have you seen the others?"

"No, I haven't," Colt answered, "But they are probably not far away. Since us four were relatively close. The other three should be as well."

"I hope you're right," Karin said.

"So do I," Kristian responded from behind Val and Karin.

Karin was happy to see that the tears were over. Kristian's episode was over, at least for now. If this was some sort of parallel dimension just as Colt had predicted, Karin had a feeling she would be doing a lot of comforting of her sister. That was something she was not looking forward too. She was amazed at how different she was from Kristian. Sometimes Karin counted it as a blessing and other times as a curse. This time was one of the curse times. She wished she knew how Kristian thought in situations like this so she could help her sister. And she also wished Kristian was like herself and kept a level head in difficult situations, but Kristian didn't. Karin would try her best to keep Kristian under control. Karin asked Kristian to be sure, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit," Kristian sniffled.

"Good. Just try to stay calm out here. I know it will be hard for you, but I believe you can do it," Karin softly told her sister.

"How do you know?"

"You're my sister, Kristian. That's how I know," Karin replied.

Kristian nodded. Terriermon stood at Kristian's feet. She told her human partner, "I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kristian found that strange and yet comforting at the same time. She nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Since that's over with, how do we find the others?" asked Val.

"We sniff the air!" Guilmon yelled.

Val looked at Guilmon, "Yeah, except I'm not a dinosaur with a bloodhound's nose. I'm just a person."

"I'll sniff the air for you!"

"Seriously, Guilmon. You need to calm down. You talk loudly. Use a quiet voice. It's less grating," Val told him.

"Val, let your Digimon be himself," Karin said.

"Listen to Karin!"

"Okay Guilmon, stop yelling. Talk in a normal voice," Karin redacted her original statement.

"You were saying?" asked Val.

"Shut up Val," Karin said.

Val smirked, but it didn't last for long. There was a flash of light and then the ground shook violently. Guilmon's back arched, his body tensed. Growls escaped his mouth as he pupils shrank to a minute size. Val finally felt nervous, "Guilmon what is it?"

"Danger," Guilmon said through his growls.

Another flash of light came, followed by the ground shaking. Karin said, "I think we should get out of here."

"I second that motion," Colt responded.

"No," Val said, "We need to go towards it. The others could be there and they might need help. What kind of people would we be to let the others die."

Without saying anything else, Val and Guilmon took off towards the light. Karin shook her head. She knew Val was right. They had to go and help. She took off after Val. Kristian was not going to be anywhere without her sister. That left Colt. He decided that he should also help. Soon all four of them were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Boom Bubble!"

"Electro Thread!"

Patamon and Kunemon's attacks bounced off of the raging monster without inflicting any damage. The massive beast fighting the rookies was a champion Digimon called Minotaurumon. The monster called out, "Demon Arm!"

The massive cannon that was in place of the left hand lit up and fired an energy blast at the rookies. It blew both of them back against the stone structure that was in the arena of battle. From inside the stone structure, a blue blur shot out. It yelled, "V-Head-butt!"

The blur hit Minotaurumon, but had no effect. The monster just shrugged it off. The monster raised its cannon arm, "Darkside Quake!" With that, it slammed its cannon down upon the dazed Veemon.

"Veemon!" yelled John running out from the stone structure. He cared for the little blue guy, but wasn't sure why. He knew that Veemon was important to him and that was all John cared about. John foolishly ran into the field of battle to pull Veemon out of it. Minotaurumon raised his cannon arm again. He growled, "For the Knights! Darkside…"

"Pyro Sphere!"

A blast of fire hit Minotaurumon in the back. The monster turned around to see four more rookies ready to duke it out with him. He raised his arm and yelled, "Demon Arm!"

A blast of energy shot from his cannon, tearing through the air towards the group. The humans and Digimon jumped out of the way. Val whirled back around to his feet ready to fight against the more powerful enemy. Colt ran out of the way to where Zack and Brie were standing inside the stone structure. Kristian stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs as pieces of wood and debris flew all around her. Karin ran towards her sister, pushing out of the way of a collapsing tree. Karin grabbed her sister's hand and led her to the rest of the group except for Val who was still there alongside Guilmon.

"Val, what are you doing?" asked Karin, "You can't fight against that thing. Look what it has for a left hand."

"Karin is right Val," Guilmon told him, "We Digimon can fight this thing off."

"Are you sure?" Val asked.

"Of course we're sure," Lopmon answered.

"Fine by me," Val replied and he took off towards the others.

All the Digimon save for Veemon who still out cold, were engaging the Minotaurumon as the humans watched. Karin cradled Kristian. Colt watched in amazement. John held the motionless Veemon. Val watched anxious to get in and help even though he knew there was nothing he could do. Zack looked as if he was going to hurl and as for Brie, she watched the whole thing, stoic. There was not an emotion on her face.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Electo Thread!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Cog Crusher!"

The attacks stunned the Minotaurumon only momentarily before it launched its cannon attack again, "Demon Arm!" Another blast of energy erupted from the monster's arm. It hit the group of six, sending them flying over the stone structure and over a cliff that was on the other side of the building. The Minotaurumon turned its attention back to the humans.

"Oh great, what do we do now?" asked Val.

"I say we get into this structure and run as far as we can before we have to stop. Maybe this thing will give up soon," Colt suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," John said.

Veemon was waking up in John's lap as the plan was being talked about. He said, "I vote we do the same thing. That cannon packs a very vicious punch."

Without anyone else agreeing, the group ran into the old structure and kept running down a corridor. They could see behind them that Minotaurumon was blasting away at the structure with his cannon, and he was gaining on them. The last blast sent all of them flying forward several feet, but they didn't land on anything, they kept falling. All of them fell down a hole that had appeared on the floor. They found themselves two levels below the one they were previously on. Luckily for all of them, there were no major injuries, just torn clothes and bumps and bruises. As they looked up, they could see the outline of the Minotaurumon hovering above the hole.

"I know you down there!" the thing yelled.

"Well here comes the cannon," John said.

All of them braced for the blast that would be their end, but it never came. Nothing came. Looking up they noticed that the whole they fell through wasn't there anymore. Val was the first one to put two and two together. "That son of a bitch put a boulder over the hole."

"Is there any way out of here?" asked Karin.

"I don't know," John said, "But I don't see one."

"If we don't find one that means we will all die of suffocation," Zack said.

"Thanks for that," John replied, "Suffocation is up there on my top five ways I don't want to die along with drowning, being eaten alive, being burnt to death and a horrible skydiving freak accident."

"Really John? A horrible skydiving freak accident?" asked Karin.

"I hate heights okay. Skydiving is terrifying just to watch let alone attempt," John replied.

"How about we figure a way out before you two talk about skydiving," Val interrupted them.

The two nodded. From behind Val, several groans could be heard. The rocks around him started to move and come to life. Half a dozen pairs of eyes opened along with six mouths. The wall spat out six figures all of with growled at the people. Veemon jumped in between the size rock things and the humans. He was their only defense against was going to happen and he was outnumbered six to one.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
